mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. and Mrs. Cake/Gallery
Season one Applebuck Season Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up S1E4.png|Mr and Mrs.Cake. Mr. Cake confused S1E4.png|He seems worried. Mr. and Mrs. Cake leaving S1E4.png|Mr and Mrs.Cake look happy. Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png|They seem pleased. Swarm of the Century Mr. Cake setting down cake S1E10.png|Busy preparing for Princess Celestia. Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png|Busy at work. Mrs. Cake surprised by Twilight Sparkle S1E10.png|Noticing Twilight at the door. Mrs. Cake flustered S1E10.png|Pointing to Pinkie Pie. A Bird in the Hoof Mr cake about to deliver the muffins S1E22.png|Taking the food from Spike. Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png|A happy, Mr.Cake. Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png|Mrs.Cake, offering cupcakes to Princess Celestia. Mr. and Mrs. Cake being presentable S1E22.png|The Cakes are very pleased. Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png|Mrs.Cake watching Rarity. Mr and Mrs Cake taken aback S1E22.png|The cakes are shocked. Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png|Its only Pinkie Pie. Mr. Cake compensates S1E22.png|Would you care for a treat, Princess? Mr. Cake apologizes S1E22.png|"A thousand pardons, Your Majesty." Mrs. Cake call to action S1E22.png|"Empty teacup at four o' clock!"|link=Mrs. Cake Mr. Cake call to action S1E22.png|"I see it, honey bun!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png|Ready to refill it when it's time. Mr. Cake filling tea again S1E22.png|Refilling the cup. Celestia and her tea S1E22.png|Celestia's too modest to say anything about them overdoing it. Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png|"Gotcha!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png|The Cakes, are pleased. Mr. Cake cleaning the table just as Applejack is about to start eating S1E22.png|Taking the food away, before Applejack can even have a tiny nibble. Party of One Mrs. Cake 'You must be here for' S1E25.png|"You must be here for..." Twilight reassuring Mrs. Cake S1E25.png|Ms.Cake working the till. Season two Lesson Zero Nice Balancing Skills S2E03.png|Sorry dear, a little busy at the moment. Twilight looking at cupcakes 2 S2E03.png|''Oh, is something wrong?'' Twilight pushing cupcake box S2E03.png|See these cupcakes? Twilight grinning S2E03.png|Huh, Twilight? Mrs. Cake looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|Mrs.Cake, taking a peek at the cupcakes. Shocked Mrs. Cake S2E3.png|Oh? Twilight fixing the cupcakes S2E3.png|She has a sinister expression. Mrs. Cake surprised S2E3.png|Ooh. Twilight looking at Spike covered in icing S2E03.png|Ooh my, Spike. Luna Eclipsed Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png S2E04 Ponies cheering for Luna.png Secret of My Excess Greeting Spike S02E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake S2E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.png|The Cakes have sapphires to spare. Baby Cakes Mr. Cake a father now S2E13.png|Mr. Cake, a father now. Woohoo! Mr. Cake meet our son S2E13.png|"Meet our son." Mr. Cake Pound Cake S2E13.png|"Pound cake." Mr. Cake joyful and S2E13.png|"And!" Says the joyful father. Mr. Cake our daughter S2E13.png|"Our daughter!" Mr. Cake loving eyes S2E13.png|The love in the father's eyes. Pinkie Pie big woohoo! S2E13.png|Mr. Cake does not know how to react to this. Pinkie Pie carefully checking S2E13.png|I think Nurse Redheart might be back. Pinkie Pie being sneaky S2E13.png|Trying to be sneaky are you now. Mr. Cake was a pegasus S2E13.png|"Was a Pegasus." S02E13 - Mr. Cake Pleases Fans With Pony Genetics.png|They are mine, right? Pinkie & Nurse Redheart S2E13.png Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13.png Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie singing S2E13.png Pinkie Pie double checking S2E13.png|Still no words. Pinkie Pie to you S2E13.png|Yeah she's coming if you want to know Pinkie. Mr. Cake explaining traits S2E13.png|Explaining some recessive traits. Mr. Cake can't be that bad S2E13.png|Well magic and flying don't sound so bad. Pinkie holding cake S2E13.png Nurse Redheart silencing Pinkie Pie S2E13.png|You ruined that nice cake Pinkie. Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png|Mr. Cake with a ton of diapers. S02E13 - Play Time!.png Mr. Cake paternal reassurance S2E13.png|Paternal reassurance. Mrs. Cake restocking candy S2E13.png|Mrs. Cake restocking candy. Getting ready S02E13.png Mr. & Mrs. cake pretty repetitive S2E13.png|This is pretty repetitive no? Pinkie Pie sweet smile S2E13.png|Just taking a look. Mrs. Cake needs a diaper change S2E13.png|"Who needs a diaper change?" Mr. Cake I got it S2E13.png|"I got it." Mrs. Cake right on cue S2E13.png|He's right on cue. Mr. Cake removing diapers S2E13.png Mr. Cake applying talc powder S2E13.png|Mr. Cake. Mr. Cake step done S2E13.png Mr. Cake all done S2E13.png|Mr. Cake. Mr. Cake anypony hungry S2E13.png|Mr Cake, why are you washing your hooves when you held everything with your mouth? Mrs. Cake I'm on it S2E13.png Mrs. Cake launching bottles S2E13.png Mr. Cake right interpretation S2E13.png|Correct interpretation Mr. Cake. Mr. Cake patting backs S2E13.png|Patting their backs. Pinkie Pie too surprised S2E13.png|Loud burps were a little too unexpected. Pinkie Pie all set now S2E13.png|Yes all is set now. Pinkie Pie everything good S2E13.png|Oh time to put them down on the floor and let them have their fun. Pinkie Pie wants to play S2E13.png|Both are good. Mr. Cake there they go S2E13.png|Well, there they go. Mrs. Cake catches Pound Cake S2E13.png|"Uh, uh, uh." Mrs. Cake no pounding things S2E13.png|"No pounding things." Pound Cake yes mommy S2E13.png|Huzzah!! Mrs. Cake removes talc powder S2E13.png|You shouldn't have that in your mouth my dear. Mr. Cake don't chew S2E13.png|"We don't chew on things." Pinkie Pie except food S2E13.png|Yes what Pinkie said sounds very reasonable. Mrs. Cake gasps! S2E13.png|GASP! Mrs. Cake great cinnamon sticks S2E13.png|"Great cinnamon sticks!!" Mrs. Cake completely forgot! S2E13.png|"I completely forgot!" Mrs. Cake not the babies' food S2E13.png|"Not the babies's food!" Mr. & Mrs. Cake super alarmed S2E13.png|Super alarmed! Mr. Cake quick honeybun S2E13.png|"Quick honeybun!" Mr. Cake find a babysitter S2E13.png|"We need to find a babysitter!!" Pound Cake happy no matter what S2E13.png|Oh Pound Cake why are you so happy in a time like this? Mrs. Cake got you too S2E13.png|Got you too dear. Mrs. Cake such short notice S2E13.png|"Who will be available on such short notice." Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake hoping Fluttershy will foalsit for them S2E13.png|The Cake family, all smiles. Fluttershy you understand S2E13.png|Well so much for the cute Pegasus. Twilight shaking head S2E13.png|Oh Twilight won't help us. Cakes talking with Twilight S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13.png|Having high hopes. Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png|What are we watching? Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13.png|Ok, weird. Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png|Maybe not. Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13.png|Both Mr. and Mrs Cake have concerned expressions. Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png Dashers gonna dash S02E13.png Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake hopeless sigh S2E13.png|We're getting nowhere. S02E13 - How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm.png Mr. Cake forced sigh S2E13.png|*Sigh* Can't but must. Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png Mr. Cake Pinkie Pie S2E13.png|"Pinkie Pie." Mr. Cake rolling eyes S2E13.png|So help me Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. Mr. Cake oh you S2E13.png|Oh just how do we deal with you. Pinkie Pie here comes Mr. Cake S2E13.png|Mr. Cake with a lot of cakes. Mr. Cake now Pinkie S2E13.png|"Pinkie Pie." Says the nervous father. Pinkie Pie wow he's tense S2E13.png|Mr. Cake is tense beyond reason. Pinkie Pie taken by surprise S2E13.png|Getting into your face Pinkie. Pinkie Pie nose to nose S2E13.png|Nose to nose with Pinkie Pie. Mrs. Cake not just play S2E13.png|"Not just play with them." Pinkie Pie serious yes S2E13.png|Still not sure. Pinkie Pie yes I know S2E13.png|Yes...I believe you. Pinkie Pie I am! S2E13.png|Hmmmm. Mrs. Cake sort of buying it S2E13.png|Sort of buying it. Mrs. Cake here you are dearie S2E13.png|"Here you are dearie." Mrs. Cake you're serious right S2E13.png|You're serious right? Mrs. Cake getting antsy S2E13.png|Antsy and we can't blame her. Mrs. Cake maternal worry S2E13.png|A sign of maternal worry. Mrs. Cake hears Mr. Cake S2E13.png|Mr. Cake rushing things up. Mrs. Cake getting pushed S2E13.png|Getting a push. Mrs. Cake take good care S2E13.png|"Take good care of our two precious gingersnaps." Mrs. Cake waving good bye S2E13.png|Mrs. Cake waving good bye. Mr. and Mrs. Cake coming home S2E13.png|How bad is it? Mr. and Mrs. Cake hope Pinkie did well S2E13.png Pinkie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at sleeping twins S2E13.png|Looking in on their children. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake wait in line for some cider. Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Mrs Cake hesitate S02E17.png|Mrs.Cake is uncomfortable.|link=Mrs. Cake Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Mrs. Cake panicking near CMC S02E17.png|Ms.Cake watching with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S2E17.png Mrs.Cake what happened S2E17.png|"What happened to those two?" CMC somepony watching S2E17.png|Mrs. Cake can't figure it out. It's About Time Ms. Cake filling the water tower S2E20.png|Mrs. Cake filling the water tower. Ponyville Confidential The Cakes S2E23.png|The cakes with their crying kids. Cakes_%27We_are%3F%27_S2E23.png|We're getting divorced!? MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie and Mrs. Cake looking at cake S2E24.png Pinkie, The Cakes, and Cake S2E24.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake looking at cake S2E24.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake admiring their work. Pinkie Talking About the Cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake are glad that Pinkie agreed on the job S2E24.png|Happy, since Pinkie has agreed to take the cake. We better hurry S2E24.png Big McIntosh carrying the cake S2E24.png|Watching Big Mac carrying the cake. Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake worried S2E24.png|Worried, for a reason Cakes shocked S2E24.png Mr. Cake Fainting (1st time) S2E24.png|Nighty night Mr. Cake. (Cake faint count: 1). Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png Mr. Cake Fainting (2nd time) S2E24.png|Too much stress on poor Mr. Cake. (Cake faint count: 2). The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Mr. Cake hyperventilating S2E24.png|Mr Cake hyperventilating Mr. Cake Fainting (3rd time) S2E24.png|Third time's the charm (Cake faint count: 3). Season three Magic Duel S3E5 Trixie City Hall.png|Mrs.Cake,Mr.Cake and Pumpkin Cake. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mrs. Cake confused "oats?" EG.png Twilight embarrassed "never mind" EG.png Human Mrs. Cup Cake EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Rarity jaded "haven't sold any in ages" EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Rainbow Dash puts pony ears on EG.png Category:Character gallery pages